Peach Dreams
by Cherri Dragon
Summary: Jet searches his soul to find and accept a new life. PG for language.
1. Confusion

Peach Dreams  
  
Ch. 1 Confusion  
  
Confusion. Pure and utter confusion. I cannot reason with  
any of my thoughts or dreams lately. I do believe that I am  
going crazy. The dreams I have keep on getting stranger and  
stranger, confusing me more and more. But then when the dreams  
are over, I go right back to life; back to Virginia and her oh  
too happy attitude, Gallows and his stupidity, and Clive with  
his serious smart and over all irritating attitude (but of  
course that goes for all of them some days).  
The day went rather bad. I woke up early, to avoid the  
presence of my comrades. That dream had bothered me again and I  
was very irritable. Yes, but you must know that with my luck, I  
was alone for five minutes when Virginia sat with me. I guess I  
didn't mind her; she was really sweet to me. It's just that I  
didn't like to burden her with my problems. She has such a light  
and kind heart. I remember what she said to me. "Jet, you really  
should open up more; I like to help you." That broke my heart;  
she could actually tell I needed help? Reality check, Jet, it's  
written all over my face and my actions. I try to act hard, like  
nothing bothers me, and I insult and argue with people just to  
take out that empty rage that I wouldn't want to take out on a  
person. It makes me feel good, as long as they don't take it too  
deeply. Which brings us back to Virginia. I just looked up at  
her and looked back down.  
The cold weather was wearing on me. Rain was falling like  
the tears that I held back during the night. I sat by the  
cemetery, staring at Werner's grave. I came here often, when I  
needed guidance. I would ask him questions that I knew e  
couldn't answer, but I felt that asking would help me answer the  
questions. I told him about my dreams when no one was around. I  
sometimes wished that I had the memories of the real Jet Enduro;  
I sometimes wish I had his life. Although I do in a way have his  
life. I feel stuck every time I really think about it. I end up  
incorporating my dreams.  
~*~ It's raining, and it's cold. I feel peaceful, so right. I  
can see the dark clouds through my half shut eyes. I hear a  
distant voice, so I look up. I see Eliot, my- Jet's father above  
me, and Virginia lying beside me. But she's younger, so cute.  
She was laughing and smiling with me. We were so happy, just  
laying there watching nature's shower. Elliot tells us to go  
inside before we get sick and we race each other into her house.  
I see Werner, and a lady I've never seem before. Could it be  
Ekatrina? We sit and began talking and heating warm chocolate  
chip cookies happily as the adults talk and eat as well. We are  
happy.  
~*~  
Why was this dream so vivid? It couldn't have been a  
memory. And how did I know Elliot's voice, or Virginia's as a  
child, or Ekatrina's form? How did I know the happiness? How did  
I know this feeling? Why do I even bother? I will only get even  
more frustrated and confused than before. So, I return to the  
house with the same deep confusion but yet a peacefulness that I  
lacked when I had left. I go to the room and sleep the day away,  
not wanting to interact with any other being. Only myself and my  
inner demons. 


	2. Break Down, Get Up!

Disclaimer: I don't own wild arms or anything that has to do with it. But I do own the OC's (original characters) so don't steal them. AN: Hey, thanx for the reviews. This is chapter two! Hopefully, I'll have chapter three up soon. If you have any suggestions, please review. Oh, and I got Poste from another story, so if it was yours, tell me in a review and I'll give you credit for it. This one gets a little fuzzy, hope you like!  
  
Ch 2 Brake Down, Get up  
  
~*~ I ran across the flower field. My body was as fresh as my mind. I ran for a long time, then I noticed a pond. I stopped and looked into the water. "Jet, Wait up!" I saw Virginia's reflection in the water. It started to rain again and Virginia pouted, hugging herself from the rain. I smiled at her and put an arm around her to keep her warm. We kept running; I moved my arm from her shoulder and took her hand as we ran faster. She tripped over her dress and fell to the ground, pulling me with her. I helped her up laughing as I looked back at the abandoned mansion we had just come from. I looked ahead and could not yet see town. I grew concerned. We ran faster, but Virginia couldn't keep up. I spotted a tree nearby and I led her to it. We sat down hard, breathing hard. Then we broke out laughing. I laughed so hard that I couldn't breathe. It rained harder and thunder began to strike. She stopped laughing and screamed. Obviously she was afraid of the thunder. I only laughed harder, amused by her blunt fear. She frowned at me pouting more with her pink lips. I stopped laughing and just smiled. She scooted closer to me because she was afraid. Her eight year old eyes showed her fear like a red flag. We got up again headed back home. The thunder struck again, and screamed again, jumping on my back. I laughed again, saying, "Gees Virginia, it's just a little bit of rain." I carried her back home that way, through the storm. ~*~  
  
That dream baffled me deeper, making me think again which I hate to do. Frustrated and slightly depressed I went downstairs and strait out the door, ignoring Virginia and the rest of the gang who greeted me. Virginia followed me outside, to my displeasure. I walked over to the cemetery and sat on the gate. She stood in front of me, saying nothing. Finally, she spoke, "I had a strange dream last night. You and I were in it, but it was more like a memory. I just don't know what to think. I mean-" "Look, Virginia, don't beat around the bush, and don't lie to me. You know it wasn't me! You know I wouldn't be able to relate to your dream! I am a sample, REMEMBER?! I am nothing but a cyborg, a robot! What ever, I'm nothing!" I turned and jumped over the fence, walking toward the town's gate. I felt pain in my chest, and a tingling in my hands, and my throat began to get tight, a tear fell from my eyes. I looked up at the sky it was dark, just like in my dream. I left the town and walked to the beach. It seemed that the sand was disappearing as of late. I heard footsteps and didn't even bother to look back to se who it was; I already knew, it was Virginia. She sat down next to me quietly. I stared sadly out at the ocean of sand. She took my hand and squeezed it lightly. I didn't respond. Finally, I gave in and turned to look at her. Her green eyes sparkled with concern, she was wearing a new dress. Jet! Focus on the story! She looked at me as if she was expecting me to open up to her. I tried to find my words. "I am a sample. The strange thing is that I have been having strange dreams too. They were just like memories. But that don't make no sense! I don't have memories, I was just made I was made only like three years ago! Virginia, I don't know who or what I am anymore. I wish I could just move on, forget about it all, but these dreams keep haunting me, confusing me." I looked down, not wanting to meet her caring gaze. Her eyes pierced through me, made me tell my soul. I hated that. She did something that completely shocked me. She kissed me. Was that supposed to make things better? It only confused me more. Yet, it took my mind off of my problems for a second. I stared into her eyes, searching for an answer. She blushed slightly, as if she couldn't believe what she had just done. Then I, well, I kissed her back. I felt like I had really gone crazy. Maybe I had, I had gone crazy in love. The kiss ended with both of us flushed. I know what your thinking, 'How did that solve any of your problems?' Well, I have found love and lost loneliness- I have the feeling that I have to slow down. I act like we are getting married or something. And did I just say that I LOVED her?! What's wrong with me? This is Virginia I'm talking about. Sure she's attractive, but she's way too goofy for me. I looked down. So did she. "Jet, the dreams you had, did one of them have to do with us in the rain when we were children?" "Yeah. You were afraid of the thunder." She smiled at me and looked up at the shy. "It's going to rain again. Look at the sea, the sand seems to be getting lower. Do you think that one day it will be like the sea at Yddragsil?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes. I grinned and shook my head. "Yeah, why not? I think it will be even better." Then she smiled at me. Oh well, I give up denying it, I love her. That smile sets my heart on fire. She snapped me out of my trance by saying, "Jet, when you kissed me, did you mean it?" She always has a way to read my mind. "Let me answer you this way," I kissed her again, "I love you, Virginia." I held and watched her melt. She squeezed me again with a smile. "I love you too, Jet. Listen, I know that you are having a problem understanding what's going on, but I will do everything I can do to help you. I'm quite confused about it too. It's really weird. Do you think that maybe you are really who Daddy said you were made from? Or maybe you have his memories; I think you have his DNA. Maybe-" "Look, Virginia," I said, shaking my head, "It doesn't really matter. We can't get any answers now that all of the people from the council of seven are dead. And besides, your dad could have left out some details. All I know is that I'm lost." Virginia looked at me patiently, and then gave me a strange look. "If you had let me finish! I was saying that maybe they left a journal of some sort. Maybe Elliot's family is still alive they should know something about you, or his work. There has to be a way to get some answers. I know it, so don't worry." I looked down, thinking about it. Then, it started to rain. Great. Virginia laughed. I wasn't laughing; I wasn't in the mood to get wet. I stood up and offered her my hand. Sure, she took it, and then she pulled me down. "I want to watch the rain. It's relaxing. Please stay with me?" She gave me puppy eyes and I gave in. We both lay down, letting the rain hit our faces. I looked at the clouds, they were dark and gloomy, as if they were crying the tears that I hadn't enough courage to cry.  
  
~Flashback~ "Daddy, can we go visit Virginia and Werner again?" "What's wrong, Jet, you don't like staying home with Mommy anymore?" A smile on his face. "Yes, I do, but I haven't seen Virginia in months. There are no other kids here but me and little sis, but all she does is hit me in the head with her chew toys and spit." "Oh, Jet, she will grow out of that. She's only two months old. Mommy really misses us when we leave @$%&*" "I just miss playing with Virginia and Neil." "Alright, we will visit soon." ~End of Flashback~  
  
".Jet, are you listening to me? Jet, Jet hello, Are you in there? Oh, Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet?" Virginia asked beginning to tickle me. I was still dazed, so I laughed unconsciously, then I snapped back to reality, grabbing her hands. "What did you say? Virginia, Have you ever heard of Poste?" She looked at me clueless and said, "Never, where did you get that from?" "I had a well, I guess that it was flashback. Jet Enduro lived in Poste. I have to see if anyone knows about this town." I stood up on my way back to Boot Heel, and she pulled me back down once again, and began to kiss me. "Jet, I want to spend some time with you later. Be ready. And, Jet, please don't worry, you'll be okay." She said, leaving me dumbfounded and shocked. Well, what can I say, she's a firecracker.  
I came back to the town and entered Virginia's house, making a face at her dog before going inside. When got in, Virginia was about to go out; we bumped into each other, and she smiled at me before going outside to get her dog. I sat down at the table and put my jacket and scarves on the back f the chair. Tiredly, I put my head in my arms. Gallows sat at the table near me and began pilling an orange. I looked up at him to see him grubbing on that orange like there was no tomorrow. All he did was give me a strange look when he saw me. I shook my head in disgust and laid my head back down. I felt something brush against my leg and I jumped damn near out of my skin and looked under the table. That dumb mutt. I laid my head back down again and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
AN: Hey! That's it for now folks! Hope that was long enough! Review, Please!!! 


	3. Dove City

Disclaimer!!!: I don't own Wild arms, And never will! `-~  
  
A/N: Okay, please don't get confused, but I changed Poste to Dove City. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's been really busy. Any way, hope you enjoy! Please review!  
  
Ch 3 Dove City  
  
It was so cold. I sat up in my bed and looked out the window, yep, it was raining again. Gallows was still snoring and Clive was looking at a book, but he looked steep. I walked over to him to see his eyes shut and his glassed half way down his face. I shook my head and looked at what he was reading. I saw pictures of Catherine and Kaitlyn. I smiled and left the room. Slowly, tip toeing so that I didn't make the floor creak. I opened Virginia's door slowly and peeked in she was still sleep. Once I was in, I looked at the clock; it was only 4:30 am. Hmm, no wonder everyone is still sleep. I walked over to her bed and kneeled next to her. All I could do was stare at her. She was definitely beautiful. Her hair was down, for once, and very wavy. Her face looked so peaceful and innocent, at last not captured by her huge smile. She was wearing a pair of lavender silk pajamas. Her nose and cheeks were rosy from the cold, she simply looks cute. She stirred a bit and mumbled something in her sleep. I brushed some of her stray hair from her face. I smiled at her cute little puppy face. She pouted a little when I touched her face. I planted a small kiss on her forehead and pulled up the covers. I got up and walked toward the door to the balcony when I heard her voice.  
"Mmm, Jet?" She sounded really sleepy, like she was tipsy or something. I turned to her and grinned.  
"Yes?"  
She smiled at me and sat up in her bed and patted on the spot she wanted me to sit on. I came over and sat there. She lay down in my arms and took my hand. I squeezed hers in response. She smiled at my action and sighed dreamily.  
"So, how are you this morning?" She asked.  
"Cold." I squeezed her harder and she giggled like a squeeze toy. I laughed out loud.  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"Are you my squeeze toy now?"  
"No, you meenie!" She said, hitting me playfully on the arm. I laughed at that and rested my chin on her shoulder.  
"Virginia, I want to give you a nickname."  
She thought for a moment and said, "Hmm, I don't know. Do you know anything short for Virginia?"  
"No."  
"Well, how about Gina? I know it doesn't sound like Virginia at all, but Ginny just won't work for me."  
I looked at her considerably, then answered, "Alright, but what if Gallows and Clive think I'm crazy or delusional, like you?"  
She looked at me with death in her mind and answered, "They won't, if they do, tell them it's my Nick name. And I am NOT delusional!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But what's so bad about Ginny?"  
"I'm not a ginny pig!"  
"But, it's cute, I guess."  
"You know what, call me whatever you want. I don't care. Just don't call me "Princess""  
"Sure thing. I came in here to ask you if you wanted to do something today. I wanted to spend some time with you before I go crazy. Is that all right, Ginny?"  
"Who, me? ~v~ That sounds fun, I wouldn't want a crazy boyfriend."  
"Great." I said and began to kiss her. Then, like my luck, there was a lightning strike. She jumped and held onto me like she was going to die or something. I felt her relax a little when I began rubbing her back. "Gosh, Virginia, it's just a little lightning." I said into her soft wavy hair. She giggled a little.  
"That tickles, Jet." I chucked lightly and sat up a little so I could look at her face. She smiled at me, her cheeks still rosy. I kissed them and then got up.  
She looked at me with questioning eyes and I answered, "I'm tired. I'll crash in here if you want. She smiled at me and I sat down on the floor, laying my head on her bed. She played with my hair and kissed my fore head before she lay down to go back to sleep. She reached for my hand and I kissed it, then I held it. She giggled and not long after, her breathing evened out, she fell asleep. Not long after that, I fell asleep too.  
About an hour later, I woke up. Virginia was still sleep, so I left quietly. I went down the stairs and got something to eat and stepped outside for some- rain. I forgot it was raining. Lucky for me, Virginia's balcony was right above my head. I shrugged and went back into the house to get my jacket. My first stop was the arms shop. I asked the guy there if he knew anything about it and he said he thought he had heard something about it but he couldn't remember. I got cold and went back into the house. I don't think I'm going to get anywhere with this; I must've just been hallucinating. I sat on the steps and stared at the wall.  
"You're up really early, what's the occasion?" Virginia's uncle asked. I shook my head.  
"Do you know anything about Dove?" He looked at me then looked away as if he were trying to think. Then he said, "I think that Werner and Virginia used to go there sometimes. I can't remember much about it tough. Why do you ask?" "I have my reasons, but do you know where it is?" "I think it is north of here, but you would have to use your sand craft." I sat, thinking. Maybe I wasn't crazy after all. I want to do this alone, what will the others say? I let out a frustrated sigh and lean my head back. I guess I could let Virginia come, but the others, oh Lord; it's going to be a long day! Speaking of long days; Gallows' loud butt came down the stairs bellowing a loud, "Good Mornin'!" Why ME? I just raised my eyebrow at him and moved so he could get past me. He started talking to Ginny's uncle, so I went outside to think. "Hi Jet!" I looked up to see Virginia on her balcony. She was smiling and I smiled back. I motioned for her to come down and within three minutes, there she was beside me again. "I was talking to your Uncle about that town. He said you and Werner used to go there. I want to check it out, maybe I'll find some answers." She looked at me half excited, half concerned. "Well, I think we should go soon." O-kay, what is she hiding? "Is there some hidden meaning behind that or is it just my imagination?" Se smiled sheepishly, I knew it! "Well, all I'm saying is that we should all go with you, we are almost like a family, right? You will need the support. And besides, what if there are some really strong monsters we haven't seen yet? You will need us." My shoulders slumped. I didn't want to have to explain this to every one. This sucks.  
  
"No! I don't need them!" She pouts. "No" She lets one tear fall from her eye. I look away. "Please?" She gets in front of me so I can see her. "FINE!" She smiles and jumps for joy. This really sucks.  
  
~The next Day~  
  
It's cold again, but not as bad. We all say goodbye to everyone, and head to our sand craft. "What the hell?!" I say out loud. The sand is all muddy. Just my luck. I stand there and shake my head, p-ed off. "LOMBARDIA!!!!!!" I turned around to see them all calling Lomardia. I grin at my angered stupidity, and walk towards the lady dragon and get on.  
  
"Okay, you said north, but where north?" Gallows boomed. "The hell if I know! That's why we are searching!" He grunted and went back to looking out the window. "I do believe I see something. Is that .snow?!" Clive said. We all went over to the window Clive was looking out of. "Well I'll be! That is snow!" Said Gallows. Lombardia landed and we all got out. Not to much later, we came upon a town , Dove.  
  
A/N How do you like the suspense? Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter.  
  
"Jet? Jet your alive!!" who is this girl? How does she know me?  
  
Please review! I need reviews people! 


	4. And You Are Who Again?

AN: Hey, I'm Back, sorry for such the delay, my dad died the day after y last update, and I haven't really been in the mood. But on a higher note, I'm going to make this chapter a little crazy, so roll with me! I hope no body gets confused! Please review!!!  
  
Ch. 4 And Your Who Again?  
  
Annoyed by the snow, I pulled my scarves closer around my neck. We walked into the town, and just to my luck, I was greeted by a snowball in the face. I fell to the ground, more from surprise than anything else. OOY! What's wrong with people these days? Angrily, I grabbed some snow and yelled, "Who the hell threw this!!!!?" A little girl, about twelve ran up to me.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mister I didn't mean to hit you!" She was nervous and blushing, I think I scared her. Well that's what she gets! Stupid girl. I threw the snow ball onto the ground and looked at the little girl, frowning so hard I was getting a headache. I heard Gallows snickering behind me, loser.  
  
"Whatever, just watch it, okay?!" The little girl finally looked up and then she seemed shocked. I cocked an eyebrow at the girl, what's she staring at?  
"Jet? Jet your alive!" Who is this girl? How does she know me?  
"Well, ya. Who are you?" Instead of answering me, the little girl jumped at me, hugging me, nearly making me fall. I stumbled back a little, then realized why I wanted to be here alone: this is real damn embarrassing.  
"Oh, Jet I thought you were dead! Is Daddy alive too?" Daddy?  
"Look, I don't know you!" She looked at me strangely.  
  
"Why not? You're my brother. Don't you remember me?" Hell no.  
"WHAT? Your brother?!" Okay, now I'm scared. Why did I ever come here?  
"Yes, it's me, Jade. You don't remember?" She had tears in her eyes. Now I feel bad. I looked into her amethyst eyes; she looks just like a mini female version of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Virginia signaling that they would be in the hotel. WHY ARE THEY LEAVING ME!!!?? I gave a look of plea, all Gallows did was shrug. BASTARD! I looked down; the dumb little girl still hadn't let me go. Someone's got problems. Then I looked into her eyes again.  
  
~  
  
I ran through the snow filled street, laughing. Laughing so hard I cried. I turned around and caught the football, then grabbed up the little girl who ran after me. Her little silver pigtails bounced high on her cute little head. Her coat made her look puffy, like a marshmallow. I threw the ball back to the brown spiky headed boy coming toward us and started to tickle the little girl. She laughed hysterically, harder than me. Then the brown haired boy started tickling her too and we all laughed like maniacs. Finally we stopped and lay back in the snow, making lopsided snow angels. After e finished, we stood and looked proudly at the angels.  
"Hey, Jet let's go get some cookies, I'm starving!" Said the boy.  
"Alright, Gabe! You comin' Jade?" The little girl shook her head happily, making her pigtails bounce again. She grabbed my hand and we walked into the house down the street.  
  
~  
"..Jet?" I looked down at the little girl. Who am I? For some reason I don't know, I bent down and hugged her tight, like a lost puppy found or something. She smiled and giggled a little.  
"So you do remember me? Com on, I bet mommy will be happy to see you." She pulled by the hand, I followed, still confused.  
As we entered the house from my "memory", I smelled somethin' good. I didn't know what the h*ll it was, but it sure did smell good!  
"Mommy! Mommy! Jet's BACK!" I heard a voice from the kitchen, then something drop and a woman come nearly running into the main room. She had brown hair and red eyes. (?) She was my height and wore a dark blue dress and a white apron. Without warning (Like I ever get warnings!) the lady grabbed my face and looked at me then she hugged me to her bosom and started chanting, "My Baby, my baby!" SOMEONE SAVE ME!?  
She finally let me go after like ten minutes and said, "Where have you been? Were you hurt? Do you know where your father is?" I was completely stupefied, forget about confused!  
I calmed down, and tried to think of what I really came here for. "I've been all over the place, no I'm not hurt, and I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. Well, I kinda remember you, but I don't." Oh h*ll, I confusing myself. The lady looked at me for a minute, studying me.  
"I understand. Something must have happened." She took my hand and pushed me into the kitchen. She picked up the spoon she had dropped and we sat at the table.  
"What do you remember?" She asked, a slight hint of pity in her voice.  
"Bits and pieces. I remember Jade, and some brown haired kid." A sad grin came across her face.  
"Your cousin, Gabe, he's coming over soon, you know? Would you like t know anything about yourself?" She asked kindly. This is making me sick, or is it? Usually, it would, but now, this feels normal.  
"Sure." She turned and sent Jade out of the room. Why?  
"Jet, I always thought of you as my son. But the truth is, my real son died long ago. Your father, Elliot, he was working on some kind of project with the counsel of seven when he died. He was only five. He used some of his DNA to create some kind of "Sample" or something; you are what came of it. But I could never bring myself to call you a sample. I loved you as if you were my real son, because, to me, and Elliot, and everyone else who knew you, you were Jet. They gave you a different name, the counsel. It was Adam or something we still called you Jet. As the years went by, you were like a normal child, but when you turned fifteen, you started to have problems, you would get really weak, and have black outs, so, Elliot took you with him. That was the last time I saw either of you. It has been three years. Many people gave you two up as dead, but I never did. I mean, with all the strange things your father had been working on, I figured one of you were still alive. So we never had a funeral. And now that your back, I know why I held out for so long, my prayers have been answered." She was crying now. I understand, this is why I remember these things. I have been alive for more that three years, but I just lost my memory! Although my mother (whoa, that sounds weird) is crying, I can't help but smile. I have been waiting for this moment forever!  
  
AN: Well that's all for now! Hope no body is confused, I was kind of confused myself when I wrote this! Any way, please review!  
  
Next Chapter: "I'll See you When I see You" There's an emergency in Humphrey's Peak. Jets not going with the gang? 


	5. I'll See You when I See You

Disclaimer: I still don't own Wild Arms, I most likely never will.  
  
AN: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are really sweet! !_! I think I'm updating a little sooner than I'd like, but I got a really good idea and couldn't wait. I don't really think you guys would mind though! '_^ In this chapter, Jet goes through some big changes. I think he'd be rather BAD at accepting and adjusting, but hey! That's just me!  
  
Chapter Five  
I'll See You when I See You  
  
I sit here, a weary smile on my face, trying desperately to soak everything up. WOW! So that's that huh? I feel like- like, I don't really know how I feel anymore. I can't believe this. All of my sulking back then. I guess I cheated myself out of the possibilities. I have a family. This woman, she cares so much about me, but I can't say I feel the same for her. I barely even know her, well, remember her.  
"Jet? Are you alright?" I snapped out of my daze and looked the woman in the face. Where are my memories? Most likely locked inside of my head somewhere, waiting to come out. Alright, I'm thinking WAY too much for my licking. I sit back in the chair, shaking my head. This is going to be a long day.  
  
I wonder how Jet's doing. I don't think I should bother him though. He probably has a big pill to swallow. I pick mindlessly at my meal, too worried about Jet to even care about it. The sound of Gallows's booming voice startled me and I dropped my fork on the floor.  
"You alright, leader?" No.  
"Yes, I'm just fine!" I lied, faking a happy- go- lucky smile. He quirks a knowing eyebrow at me and continues eating like a pig. I felt Clives eyes on me, but when I looked, he wasn't even looking up. I got up after excusing myself and walked into the cold snow of open air. Suddenly, I heard a voice, deep and strong, like. LOMBARDIA! I ran out of the town and found her, waiting for me.  
"What's wrong Lombardia?" I asked.  
"There's an emergency at Humphrey's Peak, you should hurry over there." She said calmly. My brows furrowed in confusion, but I ran back and got Clive and Gallows anyway.  
"Clive, Lombardia says there's an emergency at Humphrey's Peak! Hurry!" Clive quickly got up followed b Gallows. Wait! Where's Jet?  
"I'll go get Jet! Meet me on Lombardia." I turned quickly, heading in the direction I saw Jet going. I knocked on the cold wooden door. A girl opened the door with a sweet smile.  
"Hello, Ma'am, can I help you?"  
"Is Jet here?"  
"Yes, come in." I walked into the door and waited as she brought Jet through the kitchen door.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, a concerned look on his face, but he looked a bit distant.  
I lingered on this for a second and then answered, "There's an emergency at Humphrey's Peak! We need you, Jet!" He looked down, as if he were thinking. I grew anxious, wanting to hear his answer.  
"Ginny, I -I can't. I'm sure you guys will be alright, but I can't leave right now, I just can't. I'm sorry." He was sincere, I could tell. That didn't stop the pain of going on without him. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I'm being selfish. He wiped the tear away from my face, pulling me into a quick embrace, whispering, "I love you." Before pushing me toward the door gently. My hand fell upon the door knob.  
"Go on Virginia, they can't do anything without you!" What will I do without you?  
"When will I see you again?" He looked down a little.  
"I'll, I'll see you when I see you. Now go!" I felt a pang of hurt in my heart, I know he means well, I know he's going through something tough, but I miss him already. I turn the knob and run shakily though the town, bumping into a man with spiky brown hair on the way. I muttered my apologies to him before continuing to Lombardia, without my Jet.  
  
I feel s bad. I feel like I just killed an innocent animal. Why did this have to happen now? I need her, she needs me, and I know it. But I can't leave now. I might not have the strength or stability to leave for a while. Be careful, Virginia, Clive and Gallows (even though you are an idiot.). You guys are still my family. I hope everything is okay at Humphrey's Peak. I let out a heavy sigh and lean against the wall, running my hand through my hair. My eyes fall upon Jade, I forgot she was even here. She looks concerned.  
"Are you okay?" How sweet.  
"I'll be fine, just worried about some friends." Worried doesn't even begin to express it. What if they fail without me and somethin' really bad happens? Then what? It will be all my fault! Kay, Jet, have faith in them. As long as Gallows dosen't get too pissed of f and loose his focus, they'll be fine. And as long as Virginia isn't thinking about me. GAURDIANS!! This isn't helping much!  
A knock came at the door and I watched intently as Jade opened the door. 'Hi Gabe!' I hear Jade say. Gabe? Gabe. That guy from my memory. My cousin, as that woman puts it. He comes into the door and when he sees me, he freezes. I try to keep from giving him a strange look, but hell, what else am I supposed to do?  
"J- Jet?!" He comes up to me, I expect, well I don't really know what to expect, but he PUSHES me!! What the hell!? Normally I would drop kick any a$$ hole who pushed me, but I'm too darn shocked. I stumble back a bit, still shocked.  
"Well, how the hell r ya'?! I thought you were dead!" O.K.  
"Ummm." All I can do is scratch my head- mental block.  
"It's me! . Gabe???" Y e a h, Gabe. And? Okay, Jet, wake up!  
"Oh, okay." He gives me this weird look and looks to Jade for answers.  
"What? Did I push him too hard?" He asks Jade. She smiles cheekily.  
"No, he kinda lost his memory. Um, let's go in the kitchen with mom."  
  
"You lost your memory? Then I guess you forgot how much money I owe you, huh?" I cock an eyebrow at him. YOU OWE ME MONEY!?? I'm sure I'll remember that eventually. This guy sure is a character.  
"I would never forget something like that. well at least not for long!" He laughs, patting me on the shoulder as he passes me to the kitchen. I follow, confused. I look down at Jade, she just smiles and shrugs. This kid smiles too much! But she's cute, so she can get away with it. I shake my head and continue into the kitchen. 


End file.
